


Birthday Sex

by frenchgarden



Series: The Last Few Days of the Year [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroko’s Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, i posted it wrong oops, knb smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchgarden/pseuds/frenchgarden
Summary: Two words. Birthday sex. That’s it. That’s the summary.





	Birthday Sex

 

**December 21**

Akashi is awoken by the loud ringtone coming from his phone. He groans out of irritation. He looks at the time. _It’s way too early to do anything at all. Who’d call at this time?_  Kise Ryouta. He groans again and is ready to be nagged at from the other side of the line.

 

 

“Akashicchi! Where are you? Have you been kidnapped? Was your apartment ransacked? Where were you and Kurokocchi yesterday? We waited 3 hours for the both of you until we decided that you weren’t going to come!” Kise exclaimed with exasperation and worry.

 

 

“There’s no need to worry, Kise. We just got extremely tired from all the work we’ve been doing the whole week. We apologize deeply for ghosting and worrying all of you. We’ll make it up to you on the 25th,” Akashi explained in a calming manner, though inside, he’s crapping himself for having forgotten such an important event. Rather than what he used as an excuse, he put in a lot of work on Kuroko.

 

 

 

 

**December 19**

 

After a long day at work, Kuroko unlocks the door to his home. He neatly puts away his shoes and says to no one in particular, “I’m home.” He looks at the wall clock and it read:

 

**10:40 PM**

 

About 2 hours left until the clock strikes 12. For the sake of being the very first to greet him, he ate a little to keep himself awake and changed his clothes into an oversized sweater, too lazy to wear pants. The soon-to-be birthday celebrant was nowhere to be found. He was probably still working and would come home around an hour later. Kuroko decided to clean the house for a bit as both of them were too caught up in work-related matters to properly clean the rooms and sweep the floors for leftover crumbs and whatnot. There were also dirty cups and plates, so he decided to wash those too. 20 minutes later and he was finally done.

 

 

Kuroko sat down on the couch to rest for a while and daydreamed about the times they would clean together. The areas which they’d clean always ended up being even messier. Their clothes would have flung everywhere and their hair stuck up in different directions, if you know what I mean. All this thinking of those times got Kuroko hot and bothered. He opted to change his oversized sweater to one of Akashi’s oversized shirts, which was kind of long to pass as a dress given Kuroko’s smaller build, but be short enough to tempt Akashi to do all sorts of things to him tonight. He also changed his underwear into tighter, less innocent ones.

 

 

 

**11:10 PM**

Kuroko was starting to get impatient and the growing bulge in the panties that Akashi teasingly bought for him was definitely not helping. _At all._ Which is why he decided to make a foul play and took a mirror selfie with his underwear peeking out from the t-shirt. He sent this to Akashi with a caption saying, _Come home now, please. I want to play._

 

 

 

———————————————————————————————————

 

 

As he was typing away, writing about a report due in two days, Akashi felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. Though he was nearly done, he still preferred to finish it so that he wouldn’t have to worry about anything tomorrow. He decided to take a break, though, and got his phone out.

 

 

_Kuroko Tetsuya sent a photo._

 

 

Did something happen? He thought as he was typing his password. When he tapped on the notification, his eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape. It was the most beautiful, most angelic, sexiest thing in the world he had ever seen. He proceeded to read the message that came along with it. _What the fuck are you doing to me, Tetsuya_? He thought, as he quickly saved his work and practically ran towards the elevator. He repeatedly pressed the ground floor button as if that would make the machine move faster. _Faster._

 

 _”Faster, Seijuro! Holy shit, I can’t get enough of your cock! Ugh!” Kuroko exclaimed, his voice slowly becoming hoarse from the hour-long love-making session they’re having. “God, I’m close, I’m so close! Fuck!” Akashi was turned on._ So turned on. _“Me too, baby, let’s come together.”_

 

 _Fuck! I can’t think about that right now. I need to get gome as quickly as possible before this boner gets any worse,_ Akashi thought, panicking alone inside the elevator. He thought of hiding the front of his pants with his suitcase in the most subtle way possible as he briskly walked outside of the building towards the parking lot. He fumbled with his car keys before properly unlocking the car door.

 

 

**11:20 PM**

 

While Kuroko was laying down on their shared bed, he heard the door open, then slammed close. _Finally_ , he thought.

 

 

 

While removing his shoes and practically throwing them away, Akashi said, “I’m home, you slut!” Kuroko, having heard this, squealed in excitement and got on all fours, anticipating his boyfriend’s entrance. He heard very loud, heavy footsteps and was face-to-face with the man of the hour. “Welcome home,” Kuroko said seductively, licking his lips slowly. Akashi simply smirked and went on to remove his blazer while approaching the blue-haired man.

 

 

 

They kissed quite sloppily and Kuroko moaned in response. They were fighting for dominance, but the way Akashi was so riled up after seeing his lover’s supposedly innocent outfit, it was Kuroko’s complete defeat. The red-haired man worked his way to unbutton his polo and remove his belt buckle. Moments later, the shorter of the two broke the kiss only to remove his shirt and go back to making out. Soon, Akashi was completely naked while Kuroko was still clad in his maroon and black lingerie with matching stockings.

 

 

The whole picture was a feast for Akashi’s eyes. He has never seen Kuroko in such provocative clothing. For one whole minute he did nothing but stare at his delicious-looking ~~boyfriend~~  soon-to-be wife, taking in the view of a rare sight.

 

 

The boy being stared at started feeling conscious of his choice of underwear, and tried to hide his body as much as he can with his arms. He also saw the overwhelming lust all over his man’s eyes, and said, “I-I know I’ve never worn this before—I just wanted to try something new for you, since the 20th is coming soon, after all. It seems to me, as well, that you enjoy how I look like right now. All I ask is that you k-kindly take it easy on me, please.”

 

 

 

Akashi smiled at this and dove down to kiss Kuroko once again. He started grinding his crotch on the other’s, and the blue-haired boy softly moaned. He moved up to kiss his forehead, then his nose, then lingered on his left ear. He quietly whispered, “Sorry, Tetsuya. No promises.” The boy gasped and his eyes widened while staring at the other’s heterochromatic ones.

 

 

Akashi, not caring how expensive those fucking stockings were, ripped it, moved the thong aside and immediately inserted two of his fingers. His hole was already quite slick, probably lubed up by the immense amount of pre-cum coming out of his cock. It slid in pretty easily. Kuroko moaned loudly, arching his back at the shock of two cold fingers suddenly finding its way inside him. Growing impatient, Akashi began scissoring the writhing man underneath him’s asshole, and went down to lick the spots around it, then proceeded to fuck him with his tongue too. The pleasure was overwhelming Kuroko, and he felt that he was approaching his climax soon. It kept building and building and building, he was ready to release until—

 

 

“Not so fast,” the seemingly sadist of the two said in a mocking tone. He grabbed something underneath the bed. Kuroko looked down at what he pulled out and his heartbeat became quicker, he knew he was **fucked**. His soul jumped out of his body as soon as he saw a metal, circular tool. Akashi proceeded to wrap it around Kuroko’s cock all the while smiling and looking at him while the other was glaring at him, though he undoubtedly enjoys this horrible, horrible game they’re playing.

 

 

The bluenette glanced at the redhead who was stroking himself slowly. He was readying himself for probably the roughest sex he will have ever had. Suddenly, something hard pokes his bum, and is quickly buried deep inside of him. He moans and closes his eyes in pleasure. He’d never gotten used to his lover’s thick, long, length. Akashi gets closer to his sweetheart’s ear, whispering, “I’m going to start moving now.” He kisses him on the side of his face and starts thrusting his hips, he gradually picks up the pace and the bed starts creaking louder and louder.

 

 

Everything around them was simulating them. The lewd sound of slapping skin, the deep breaths taken in, the squeaking sound of their bed, and most especially for the top, his bottom’s moans and groans were like the songs of an angel being sung to him.

 

 

**11:45 PM**

 

 

It was quite faint but he didn’t doubt what he had heard. “S-seijuro... fuck me... harder...”

 

 

And so, he gladly obliged. He grabbed his hips to keep him still from all the thrashing. Kuroko practically started screaming in pleasure, Akashi could’ve sworn he saw a tear run down his face. That’s when it clicked. He smirked knowingly, and said, “Right here, huh?” He hit the same spot again and he responded accordingly. He started abusing this spot over and over. He could tell that if there wasn’t a ring restraining him, he probably would’ve come already twice. He wasn’t going to let him get away with that sexy photo, though. He needed to be punished.

 

 

He changed their positions in order to fuck him deeper. He got Kuroko up in all fours and made him face the headboard. He clung onto it like his life depended on it as he continued being fucked good in the ass and punished for the jaw-dropping text message. Although he’s really enjoying himself right now, he wants to cum already. He’s been feeling that way for the past 10 minutes. He knows that there’s only one way for what he wants to happen, and it’s by submitting to Akashi. Looking at him with those cute, misty eyes, deep blush on his cheeks as well as red, swollen lips from all the kissing along with their saliva mixed together, he says in ragged breaths, “P-please... S-seijuro... I already want to...”

 

 

“What was that? I didn’t hear it clearly. Could you try again, baby?” Akashi replied, wanting to hear more than that.

 

 

“I-I want to cum already... Daddy... P-please let me cum... A-ah! I can’t handle it anymore!” Kuroko finally lets out accompanied with screams of agony and pleasure. With a hum and a hickey right on his neck, he is granted permission to, and lets it all out on their pillowcases, on his stomach and on the headboard, repeatedly calling his lover daddy until he has finished riding his high. After which, he lets his body collapse on the bed and not long after, Akashi’s thrusts get sloppier and quicker, signifying that he’ll release soon. Kuroko squirms around even harder than before due to the overstimulation and soon, he cums again together with Akashi inside of him. He, too, collapses on top of his boyfriend and the only sound heard in the room was them trying to catch their breaths.

 

 

Kuroko sets his eyes on their digital clock, and it read:

 

**12:01 AM**

 

He smiles and closes his eyes. Sleepily, he says, “Happy birthday, my love. I fucking love you so much.” Akashi didn’t realize until now that it was already 12 o’clock. He smiles as well and leans to kiss his baby on his forehead. “Thank you, Tetsuya. I fucking love you more than you’ll ever know.”

 

 

That night, they both slept soundly, cuddling each other despite the sweat all over their bodies and the sticky liquid that flew all around them as well as the bed. The poor, poor bed.

 

 

**December 20, 8:30 AM**

 

A ray of sunlights shines through the window and hitting Akashi in the face. He is woken up by the bright light and moves to rub his eyes. He tries to get up to make breakfast, but is restricted by an arm laying on top of his chest. It was Kuroko, who was hugging him so tightly, as if letting him go means he’d lose him for life. He tried to move his arm so that he can get on with his day but to no avail. Instead, the blue-haired boy grunts and mumbles something along the lines of “Let’s sleep for a little while longer...”

 

 

Having heard his cute, husky voice and being greeted first thing in the morning with his beautiful, delicate, sleeping face, he lets him decide what they do in the morning and once again, they lay on top of each other without a care in the world about their supposed plans with their friends for that day.

 

 

Few hours later, Akashi woke up with an erection which was touching Kuroko’s thighs. He, too, woke up then after a few moments, realized the situation. He turned around to face the birthday celebrant and said, “Good morning and happy birthday, Seijuro. Shall I help you with that problem of yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I posted it wrong jsjsjsj sorry it’s my first time posting on this website but anyways this is my first smut thank u for reading until the end luv y’all


End file.
